


10 Days of Destiel Christmas Edition

by deanwinchestersgirl (wholockedmeinthisfandom)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, Destiel - Freeform, Engagement, Fluff, Implied Sabriel, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Presents, Snow, Wings, gender swap, like so much fluff, staring contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedmeinthisfandom/pseuds/deanwinchestersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Days of Destiel - ugly christmas sweaters, mistletoe, icecream, and engagement rings all wrapped up into ten short stories for you! Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Ugly Christmas Sweaters

Day 1: Ugly Christmas Sweaters  
“Okay Cas, first step at being human - you’re going to need to get some of your own clothes,” Dean instructs, pulling the Impala into the driveway of a tiny thrift store he found online.  
“What’s wrong with what I am wearing now?” Cas asks, his eyes squinting. Ever since he became human he’s either been wearing his trench coat over the two shirts and pairs of pants he owns, or Dean’s clothes, which although a little big he found them to be much better than Sam’s. Today he has on an outfit that screams Dean Winchester - a black t-shirt with two button-ups on over it, the top one that signature Winchester plaid.  
“Cas, as much as I like to see you wearing my clothes, I want my t-shirts back. Plus, it’d be a lot easier on you if you owned more than four articles of clothing,” Dean explains. He turns the keys and pulls them out of the ignition, stepping out of his car. Cas gets out as well and Dean locks the car, patting it on the hood affectionately.  
“I do not understand the relationship between you and the car,” Cas says.  
“Don’t listen to him Baby, he’s just jealous,” Dean says, rubbing the hood of the car.  
“I am not jealous of the car, Dean,” Cas grumbles.  
“Whatever you say,” Dean laughs, pulling open the door of the store. A bell twinkles overhead as they both enter the dusty store. The whole place is filled wall to wall with slightly musty clothes, and the air is full of dust. It’s not perfect, but it’ll do.  
“Hey there, can I help you?” A perky voice calls from the corner of the store. A short girl with a wild mess of red hair sits at a desk in the back that has nothing but a notebook, a coffee cup, and a cash register on it.  
“Actually, yeah, you can,” Dean smiles at her. “My friend here lost his suitcase at the airport and needs some clothes for the next few weeks. You mind helping him out?” He makes up the lie quickly and steps on Cas’s toes lightly when he tries to deny the story.  
“No problem,” she says. She hops up out of her seat and grabs Cas by the wrist, dragging him into the labyrinth of clothing. He turns back to Dean, fear in his blue eyes. Dean just laughs at the hilarity of Castiel, previously all-powerful celestial being, shopping in a thrift-store. He’d been trying to show Cas the perks of being human; this isn’t exactly one of them. Dean dives into the mountain of clothing behind him, searching for stuff for both him and Sam. He pulls out a few monster-sized flannels for his brother and even finds a pair of jeans that might be Sammy’s size. He can hear the voice of the desk girl a few aisles behind him trying to ask Cas questions about what size he is, and Cas’s confused answers. Dean is pretty sure than Cas is just showing the poor girl the shirt he’s wearing and saying “this size” in a feeble attempt to answer her questions. Dean zones out and loses himself in a box full of t-shirts with classic rock albums covers painted across the front, picking out any that look like they might be his size. By the time he’s done he’s accumulated quite the pile of flannel and rock and roll shirts. He dumps all of his stuff in an empty box he finds on the floor under one of the racks and carries it up to the front desk, patiently waiting for Cas and desk girl to return from their adventure.  
“Okay, all done,” he hears a voice say. Sure enough, Cas and the red head emerge from the racks of clothes, both of them looking disheveled but triumphant. Cas holds a big canvas bag full of clothes in his hands and he places it on the counter next to Dean’s. The girl rings them up and Dean hands her a ten and a twenty for the clothes.  
“Thanks for shopping with us!” the girl calls as they head out the door.  
“Thank you for helping me,” Cas says, his eyes full of this creepy intensity they always get when he tries to act human. She just smiles awkwardly and nods. Dean drags Cas out of the store with a sigh. The both of them slide into the Impala and Dean throws his box into the backseat, but grabs Cas’s bag.  
“Let’s see what you got here,” he says. The bag is full of exactly the kind of clothes Dean expected Cas to pick out - khakis, white button ups, even a sweater vest or two. There are a few t-shirts though, and a pair of faded jeans. However, it’s the two sweaters at the bottom that worry Dean the most.  
“Cas, what the hell are these!?” Dean asks, trying to hold back a laugh. He pulls out two of what must be the ugliest Christmas sweaters he has ever seen, even uglier than the ones that the creepy Christmas Pagan couple wore. Even worse - they were matching. Each one had little bells embroidered on them, along with Christmas trees and presents and little tiny snowflakes.  
“Linda said that they would be perfect since it is almost Christmas. There’s even one in your size!” Cas almost squeals, which is the most ridiculous thing Dean has ever heard.  
“Cas, I love you, I do, but I hunt monsters. Demons, werewolves, vampires. I’m not some sweater-wearing pansy,” Dean groans.  
“Dean, you said I should work on acting human. These sweaters are very human, are they not?” Cas tries to convince him. He even makes an attempt at puppy-dog eyes.  
“Goddamnit, Cas. You must be taking lessons from Sammy on how to do that. Fine, fine. If it’ll make you happy, I’ll wear the damn sweater. But we’re washing these first. I’m getting lice just look at it,” he shudders, shoving it back into the bag.  
“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says, again with a too-serious blue eyed stare.  
“No problem Cas,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. “Let’s just get home.”


	2. Day 2: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Dean and Angel!Cas face off in the world's fluffiest battle - a staring contest.

Day Two: Gazing Into Each Other’s Eyes  
“Dean, Castiel, I’m going out to get some groceries. Can you keep researching? I want to figure out what this thing is before it gets anyone else,” Sam yells. When he doesn’t get a response he sighs and steps into the library with his bitchface on, expecting to find the two of them making out (AGAIN) or something. He sees the both of them sitting across the table from each other, research books scattered across the surface from where the boys had been attempting to focus earlier, both of them staring unblinkingly at the other.  
“What in the world are you two doing?” Sam asks.  
“Staring contest,” Dean mumbles back, all of his focus on Cas’s blue eyes.   
“Dean said that this is a very important contest. We have been doing this for quite a while,” Cas says without moving anything other than his mouth.   
“Whatever. I’m going to go get some groceries. Try to get some research done while I’m gone,” Sam groans.   
“Sure Sammy, whatever you say.”   
“Don’t call me that, Dean!” Sam whines like he’s nine years old again, but the other two people in the room have lost interest in the conversation. He just sighs and grabs the Impala keys, at first going to ask Dean if it was okay and then deciding against it. If Dean was going to spend the day having staring contests with his boyfriend, then Sam could take the car.   
~~~~  
“Holy crap, are you two still at it?” Sam calls from the kitchen of the bunker, ditching the groceries he bought on the table and walking into the library, where Cas and Dean sit across from each other at the table. Their eyes are locked on each other, Cas’s eyes glowing blue with angel grace. They don’t even acknowledge Sam’s presence in the room, so he just grabs a research book and sits down at the table, flipping through pages of monster names and characteristics.   
“Cas, I get you’re an angel and all so you don’t have to do human things like eat or blink or whatever, but how in the world have you managed to do this for so long Dean?” Sam asks, finally giving up trying to focus with the gayest staring contest of all time going down next to him.   
“I think you’re forgetting something, Sammy,” Dean says, turning to Sam and flicking his eyes black.   
“Ha! You blinked! I win!” Cas cheers happily.   
“Did not! That doesn’t count as blinking! Tell him Sam!” Dean argues angrily.   
“No way in hell am I getting in the middle of an argument between an angel and a demon,” Sam says, grabbing a book and carrying it off to his room. “Have fun with your children’s game!” He leaves the two of them, still bickering angrily about what does and does not count as blinking.


	3. Day 3: Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas surprise Sam by decorating the bunker.

Day Three: Decorating The Christmas Tree  
“Cas, get your feathery ass out here! I need your help!” Dean yells into the bunker.   
“With what? I’m reading,” Cas whines.   
“Shut up and get out here. Sammy’s gonna be back soon, and I want to get this done before he’s home,” Dean says.   
“Fine,” Cas says, flapping his wings and appearing beside Dean, who jumps and screams in a higher pitch then he’s proud of.   
“Holy shit, can’t you just walk like a normal person?” Cas just rolls his eyes at Dean, a annoying human habit that he picked up from watching too much TV.   
“Dean, why is there a tree strapped to the roof of your car?” Cas questions, tilting his head at it like a confused kitten. The large pine tree is too long for the car, hanging off the back and the front of the car more than is safe.   
“It’s a Christmas tree! Sam’s a total Grinch, so I figured I’d surprise him with some Christmas decorations. Baby’s stuffed full of all kinds of holiday crap. Now are you gonna help me get this tree off my car, or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?” Dean explains  
“What is a Grinch?” Cas asks.  
“I’ll show you later. Just help me out okay?” Dean says, making a mental note to make the angel watch Christmas movies with him later. After a lot of struggling, yelling, and a stubbed toe the two of them manage to get the tree into the bunker library. They lay it on the floor, pine needles dropping everywhere. They create a makeshift Christmas tree stand out of big heavy research books and metal filing containers, standing up the tree in it and futzing with it until it stands up own its own, if a little crookedly.   
“Now for the fun part,” Dean cheers, shrugging off his jacket and grabbing the bags full of ornaments. He throws a bag full of glittering tinsel at Cas, who misses the throw by an embarrassing amount. Dean laughs, picking up the tinsel that fell out of the bag and showing Cas how to wrap it around the tree. He picks up a bag of colorful baubles, hanging them on the tree. He pulls out bag after bag of ornaments - candy canes, present and Santa shaped plastic pieces, birds that clip onto the branches, any kind you can think of, hanging them all on the tree to create a hodgepodge of Christmas spirit.   
“Dean, I think I did something wrong,” Cas says from the other side of the tree.   
“It’s just tinsel, you can’t do it wrong,” Dean reassures him.   
“No Dean, I’m stuck,” he says, obviously frustrated. Dean walks around the tree to see his angel practically tied to the Christmas tree. Tinsel is wrapped around his ankles, his torso, and all around the tree, creating a very effective angel trap. Dean laughs for a solid minute while Cas glares at him, struggling to get himself out of the Christmas-themed death trap.   
“Dean, help me!” Cas yells.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Dean wheezes, trying to get himself together. “I’ve got you,” Dean says, helping Cas unwrap himself from the surprisingly strong tinsel. Finally they break Cas free, Dean helping him to wrap the last of the tinsel around the tree. Finally finished, they stare up at their creation. The tree glitters under the bunker lights.   
“This thing is awesome,” Dean says. “It’s just missing the angel on top of the tree.”  
“I do not think I will fit up there,” Cas jokes.   
“Shut up, dork,” Dean laughs, kissing Cas lightly and going to grab the tree topper out of the bag. The tree topper is a golden star a lot like the one on the inside of the their tattoos with cheesy glittering wings. Not even Sam would be tall enough to put the thing on top of the tree, so Dean pulls up a chair and stands on it so that he can put it up.   
“Quick, before Sam gets home, I want to do a few more things,” Dean says, handing Cas a bag of stockings. “Find any empty wall space you can and hang those up,” Dean instructs and Cas disappears to do his task. Dean grabs a bag of Santa hats and sets around to finding any and all statues in the bunker and putting hats on them, even putting little paper ones on the photographs. Once he finishes he heads to the library and throws red and green streamers over the bookshelves and every other surface he can find, avoiding only the tree. Altogether, it’s one of the best (and most festive) pranks he’s ever pulled off.   
“Dean, Cas, why is the entryway covered in pine needles?” Sam yells. Cas appears with an empty bag next to Dean and they kick all the bags under the table. At the last second Dean grabs the two Santa hats and sticks one on Cas’s head and one on his own.   
“Guys? Where are you? Why are there Christmas stocking every- is that a Santa Claus hat on that statue?” Sam yells, confused. Dean giggles quietly, trying to keep quiet. Eventually Sam follows the highly suspicious trail of pine needles into the library.   
“Surprise! Merry Christmas!’ Dean cheers when Sam enters.   
“Really Dean? Really?” Sam sighs, visibly trying not to smile and laugh.   
“C’mon Sammy, get in the spirit!” Dean says, grabbing the last Santa hat and sticking it on his brother’s head. Sam finally laughs.   
“I’ll admit it, this is good. You guys must have worked hard on this.”  
“We did. I do not understand why there is a tree, but it seemed very important,” Cas says proudly, looking around at their work.   
“I’m not picking up the pine needles though,” Sam complains, looking at the mess the tree made.   
“Sure you are Sammy,” Dean smiles. “Merry Christmas!” he cheers.   
“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Sam says.


	4. Day 4: Gender-Swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch hunt goes terribly awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This storyline will be continued in Day 8

Day Four: Gender-Swapped  
“Okay guys, we’ve got a witch on our hands. She’s already killed eight people, so we need to take her out fast. What’s the game plan?” Dean asks, standing at the head of the huge world-map table in the bunker. Piles of research and notes written in Sam’s handwriting cover the table almost completely. They’ve been tracking this thing for a while, and they had finally figured out how to kill the thing. It wasn’t going to be easy; this witch is more than powerful.  
“In order to kill it, we need to stab it 13 times in the heart with a 12 inch blade dipped in lamb’s blood, which admittedly seems excessive, but it’s the only thing I’ve found. I did a little searching and our friends the Men of Letter happened to have plenty of 12 inch blades on hand, so we’re good to go. We know where she’s hiding, so it should be a quick in and out kind of thing. Cas, you know what to do if things go south?” Sam explains. Cas nods in response.  
“To quote Dean, ‘Get us out of there and try your hardest to smite the crap out of that witch,’” Cas answers.  
“Okay team, let’s head out,” Dean picks his car keys up off the table and heads for the door, twirling the keys around his finger. Cas and Sam follow, Cas preferring to ride with the Winchesters rather than wait outside the witch’s hideout for hours waiting for them to arrive. They all pile into the car, Dean and Cas in the front with Sam banished to the back seat. The only downside of Dean and Cas finally getting together is that Sam had to sit in the backseat all the time now. He didn’t really mind, because in the back he could spread out instead of having to fold himself in half for hours. Dean turns the keys in the ignition and the engine purrs as the Impala starts up.  
“What the hell is that?” Dean yells. The car smells sweet, overwhelmingly sweet. “Did you do this Sammy?”  
“What? No, I didn’t do this. I may prank you Dean, but I wouldn’t touch your car.”  
“Then what is it!?” Dean exclaims. Pink smoke starts pouring through the air vents, filling the car. They all try to open the doors, but none of them will budge.  
“The witch must be doing this,” Cas murmurs.  
“Can’t you just pop out of here!?” Sam asks, frantically pulling at the doors.  
“I’m trying,” Cas grumbles, focusing. As the fog fills the car more and more the boys start breathing it in, trying to cover their mouths and noses with their shirts proving to be ineffective. They search for the hex bag, but the fog covers everything and make it impossible to look. Eventually they all succumb to the fog, falling asleep with no idea what will happen if and when they wake up. The last thing Dean sees before he falls asleep is a woman with long blonde hair standing about 100 feet away from the car.

Dean’s eyes flutter open, drowsily at first but then jerking awake and hitting his head on the ceiling when he remembers what happened the previous night. It had been dark outside when they got in the car, but the sun is rising now. They’ve all been asleep for hours. He reaches up to rub the spot where he bumped his head, and then pulls it back suddenly.  
“What the hell?” he murmurs to himself. He grabs the rearview mirror and turns it towards him. “Holy crap, I’m a chick!” Dean yells, startling the other two people in the car awake. Dean was too busy staring at himself in the mirror to notice. His hair is long, below his shoulders long, and his face shape has changed too, making his jaw softer and his features rounder. He looks down at himself.  
“I’ve got boobs!”  
“What in the world are you yelling about, Dean?” Sam groans from the backseat.  
“You’ve got boobs too!” Dean yells, looking at Sam with both hilarity and panic in his eyes. Sam’s hair was still the same length, but his face has changed too. Their whole bodies have changed - they all have rounder hips, softer jawlines and, as Dean was so quick to point out, boobs.  
“I’m not sure I understand what has happened here,” Cas says with confusion, staring at the long black hair that’s suddenly appeared.  
“That bitch gender-swapped us!” Dean laughs, the situation too hilarious for him to be angry.  
“Angels have no concept of gender, Dean.”  
“Body-swapped! I don’t care!” Dean pulls open the car door and steps out. His clothes fit wrong now, not like they’re too big or too small, but tight and loose in weird places. All of them get out of the car, looking at their new bodies.  
“How are we supposed to reverse this?” Sam asks. “We could call some other hunters, see if they know how to reverse this kind of spell.”  
“No way! If you tell those guys that the same guys that defeated Lucifer ended up with boobs trying to take down a witch we’ll never live it down!” Dean whines.  
“Fine, I’ll do some research on it. You two work on tracking this thing down again, seeing if it’s still in the same place,” Sam instructs. Dean nods, digging through his pockets until he finds a rubber band, messily tying his blonde hair up with it. They all head into the bunker, and Sam goes straight for the library.  
“Where are you going?” Sam calls after them. Dean turns around and winks in response, grabbing Cas by the wrist and dragging him towards his bedroom.  
“We’re going to try out our new bodies!” Dean jokes.  
“You two are disgusting!” Sam calls back, laughing and groaning at the same time. Turns out there are two bad things about Cas and his brother: back seats, and always having to listen to them going at it. The bunker may be well made, but the walls are not that thick, and Sam had a feeling that he’d have to put up with it until he found a way to reverse the spell. Awesome.


	5. Day 5: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's mistletoe prank goes awry when everybody teams up to get him and Cas under the doorway.

Day Five: Mistletoe  
The mistletoe was Dean’s idea, and it was without a doubt the best one he had ever had. Just about every doorway in the bunker had a little bundle of green leaves and white berries tied up in a red bow hanging from the frame. The bunker was full of guests for Christmas - Charlie, Kevin, Ellen and Jo, Bobby, even Gabriel had showed up, but only after Sam asked him, which was a great source of teasing. Dean watched and waited, and every time anybody was careless enough to walk under the doorway with another person in tow, he was there to enforce the rule. Everybody kind of hated him for it, but they were good sports. Crowley had even shown up once to help them with something and had ended up under the mistletoe with four people, but Dean was pretty sure that he was doing it on purpose.   
It was a week before Christmas when everybody in the bunker but Dean gathered in a basement storage room, one that Dean hadn’t bothered to mistletoe. All of them gathered around a small table, perched awkwardly on stools and other objects in an attempt to fit all of them into the tiny room. Dean was asleep on the couch, completely unaware of the group gathered beneath him. Sam stood at the head of the table, ready to brainstorm a way to end Dean’s reign of terror.  
“Okay team, Castiel arrives tomorrow. We have until then to come up with a plan to get him and my brother under one of those doorways,” Sam says, dropping a stack of pens and paper on the table. A handful of them immediately pick up a pen and piece of paper, sketching out maps and mistletoe locations. Others turned to their neighbors and started planning.   
“Hey, we’ve got something,” Charlie yelled from where her and Kevin had huddled together in a corner.   
“What’ve you got?” Sam asked, everybody moving to let her and Kevin into the center of   
the room.   
“First of all, we’re going to need you,” Kevin said, pointing to Gabriel. The archangel smirked wickedly.   
“Just tell me what I’ve got to do.” 

Cas arrived at the bunker the next day just as planned, slightly tired from dealing with the angels for the past few weeks. Everybody greeted him, giving him big bear hugs that he awkwardly returned. Neither him nor Dean noticed the mischievous glint in everybody else’s eyes when he hugged Cas.   
“Hey Dean, I need to show you something in the library,” Kevin said, pointing at the doorway. Dean waited for him to go through the doorway, ever cautious. Once Kevin had passed through Gabriel ever-so-sneakily snapped his fingers. Dean stepped into the doorway, and right into their trap.  
“Why can’t I move?” Dean yelled, trying desperately to move out from under the mistletoe, but his feet stubbornly glued themselves to the ground. “Somebody help me!” Dean yelled. Everybody tried to hold in their giggles, waiting for the next step of Charlie and Kevin’s plan.   
“I’ll help you, Dean,” said Cas, stepping forward.   
“No, Cas, wait!” Dean said, realizing at the last moment what all of his friends were smiling about. It was too late - Cas was already in the doorway. Under the mistletoe. With him.   
“Did you guys do this?” Dean said angrily, still trying to move. “I suppose I deserve it,” he admitted. All of them were laughing at this point, especially Kevin, who never really got over the fact that Dean made him kiss Crowley.   
“Dean, what is happening?” Cas asked, confused. The two of them were squashed very close together in the small doorway.  
“Look up, Cas,” Dean sighed. Cas looked up at the bundle of berries, trying to figure out what they were.   
“Is this the mistletoe you were telling me about?” he asked, pronouncing it mist-letoe instead of leaving out the t.   
“Damn straight it is,” Gabriel piped up. “And I’m not letting either of you leave until you follow the rules that Dean has so kindly put in place for us,” he explained.   
“Really? You guys are the worst,” Dean groans, trying to cover up the fact that he was blushing. Cas frowned slightly.  
“Do you not wish to kiss me Dean?” Cas asked.   
“No! I mean, uh, yes, um, well…” Dean stuttered, leaving everybody in awkward silence for a moment. “Oh, screw it,” he said, grabbing Cas’s face and pulling him close, pressing their lips together for a moment, then pulling away.   
“You guys happy now?” Dean asked, still blushing like mad and not taking his eyes off of Cas.   
“Very,” answered Gabriel, snapping his fingers and letting the angel and the hunter out of their cleverly constructed trap. Dean quickly stepped out of the doorway, not risking anything. Cas stood in the doorway, still a little shell-shocked. Kevin stepped through, right as Cas went to leave.   
“Hah! Now you guys have to kiss!” Dean yelled, and everybody turned to look at him. Maybe their plan hadn’t worked as well as they thought.


	6. Day 6: Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have movie night and Dean teaches Cas about the wonders of ice cream.

Day Six: Eating Ice Cream   
“Okay Cas, it’s Movie Night. Your turn to pick - Indiana Jones, or Lord of the Rings?” Dean asks, holding up two box sets of DVDs.  
“You know it’s not actually a choice when you’re the one picking the choices?” Cas says. He doesn’t really mind, because he’d have trouble naming a movie anyways.   
“Shut up and pick one,” Dean laughs. Cas points at Lord of the Rings and Dean puts the first DVD in, and then sits down next to Cas on the couch, wrapping his arm around him. He’s in the middle of fast-forwarding through the commercials when Cas’s stomach gurgles loudly. Cas looks down in alarm.   
“What was that?” Cas asks, concerned.  
“Dude, it just means you're hungry,” Dean answers. Ever since Cas became a human he’s just been forgetting to eat, since he never had to do it when he was an angel. “Don’t worry, I’ve got just the thing.”   
Dean gets up off the couch and heads for the kitchen and opens up the freezer, pulling out a quart of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and grabbing two spoons. He heads back into the room where Cas is waiting with the opening screen of the movie, dramatic music playing loudly from the speakers that Dean had scored, in his words, only kind of illegally. He sits back down, Cas snuggling into his side. He plays the movie and hands Cas a spoon, setting the cold container on their laps a bit precariously.   
“Dean, this is amazing,” Cas says wondrously.   
“Ice cream is a gift,” Dean answers back, shoving a spoonful in his own mouth. Both of them stare at the screen, tucked against each other with the ice cream in between them. When the movie ends Dean stands up and stretches his arms above his head and puts the next one in. He sits back down and takes another spoonful of the softened ice cream. At this point the both of them are tired, and slowly they fall asleep curled up next to each other, both forgetting about the slowly melting quart of ice cream.   
Dean open his eyes slowly and sleepily. The room is still dark because there aren’t any windows in the bunker to let light in, but his watch says that it’s 10 am. He’s splayed out on the couch, one arm and leg hanging off the side with Cas half on top of him, half on the couch. He moves his leg, trying to figure out a way to move without waking up Cas when suddenly he notices something cold and wet all over him.   
“What the hell!?” Dean yells, jumping up. Cas startles awake and jumps up too, revealing a large brown puddle of melted ice cream on the couch, the carton crushed in between two cushions. Both of their shirts and pants are coated in it, sticky and damp.   
“Oh man, Sammy’s gonna kill us,” Dean laughs, staring at the mess and laughing. They both pull of their gross, chocolate-coated shirts and leave the room to get some paper towels. Sam sits in the kitchen, reading and drinking coffee when the two of them walk in. He looks up at the two of them, brown shirts in hand.   
“What the hell did you two do?” Sam asks, laughing at the sight of the two of them.   
“Shut up and help us clean it up, will you?” Dean asks, throwing a roll of paper towels at him and Cas. They all head into the den and work together to wipe off the cushions and take apart the couch, zipping off the covers and making quite the pile of laundry.   
“Maybe next time we’ll try popcorn, Cas,” Dean laughs.   
“Maybe next time the two of you will spend two seconds not staring at each other and remember to clean up,” Sam grumbles, too quietly for the other two to hear.


	7. Day 7: Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean get each other something extra special for Christmas.

Day Seven: Shopping For/Opening Presents  
“Okay guys, we meet at the food court in an hour. I’ll see you then,” Dean calls, locking the car and heading into the humongous shopping mall. It had taken a bit of driving to get there, but he figured it’d be the best place to get Christmas presents. On the last hunt they had been on the people they saved had insisted on paying them quite a bit of money, so they had a little extra cash to spare on presents this year. All of them stop at a directory, scanning the stores and heading their separate ways.   
First, Dean heads off to a big Barnes and Noble located in the center of the mall. There are four floors; this isn’t going to be easy. He finds the sci-fi section with the help of a worker and stares down the aisles. He thinks an entire floor dedicated to one genre is excessive. He’d be lucky if he got out of here in time to get Cas’s present too. He heads into the stacks of paper and ink with a determined look, allowing himself to get lost in the shelves.   
Finally he found what he was looking for on a shelf in the back corner of the store. It hadn’t taken him too long after all, and he still has plenty of time to get Cas’s present. The cashier hands him a heavy bag full of overpriced books and he makes his way out of the store, looking at the directory again. He makes his way to a jewelers, wiping his sweaty hands off on his jeans. Damn it, why I am I so nervous? he thinks to himself. He takes a deep breath and walks up to the counter.   
“I’m looking for some engagement rings.” 

Sam stands outside Hot Topic. Heavy metal music blares from speakers and he winces at the thought of going inside, but he walks in anyways. People wearing all black with colored hair and piercings stand at the counter, looking bored.   
“Welcome to Hot Topic, can I help you with anything?” one of them drones.   
“No thank you,” answers Sam, heading for the back wall of the store where they have an enormous display of rock and roll shirts and merchandise. He picks up a Led Zeppelin shirt and a few rubber bracelets with various band logos on them for Dean. He’s about to check out and leave when he notices a rack in the back corner, kind of hidden away from the rest of the store. Above it a sign reads “Supernatural” with a devil’s trap drawn behind it.   
“You have got to be kidding me,” Sam laughs. Everything from t-shirts to buttons to the actual books are on a tiny rack in the back of this random store. His eyes are drawn to a few tan coats folded up on the bottom. Cas’s trench coat had gotten practically incinerated during a hunt and they had had to throw it away. He picks one up; they’re perfect replicas. They even have one in Castiel’s size. It’s the perfect gift. He checks out, avoiding contact with the eerie cashiers. The trench coat earns him a weird look that he ignores, just taking his bags and leaving the store. He has plenty of extra time before he has to meet Dean and Cas, so he heads over to Barnes and Noble just in time to see Dean walk out, check the directory, and walk right into a...jewelers? What?   
Oh. 

To be honest, Cas is a little unsure on what to get Sam. He likes to read, but Cas doesn’t know what, and he knows that Dean is getting him books anyways. So he wanders around a little until he happens upon a cozy looking store that sells notebooks. He steps inside. The store is warm and a little dim inside, the opposite of the fluorescent mall lights and cool tile floors. It smells like paper and tea inside, and the walls are lined with built in shelves that all advertise notebooks for different purposes. One catches his eye. He walks over and opens one. Each page has a small box for a drawing and then lines for writing on. It’s probably for documenting plants and things, but it’s just the kind of thing that Sam would love to use when on hunts and thingm, and it kind of reminds him of John Winchester’s notebook. He picks out a simple looking black one and pays for it.   
He reluctantly leaves the warm notebook store and finds another one of the big maps and locates a store about five shops down from him. He’s nervous, but he’s been waiting for this for a long time. He walks into the jewelers and up to the counter where a man stands behinds rows of expensive jewelry.   
“Hi, I’m in need of some engagement rings.”   
The three of them all meet in the crowded food court, Sammy with two Hot Topic bags, Dean with a Barnes and Noble bag that has a smaller bag tucked inside of it, and Cas with a plain black bag from the notebook store that has an even smaller black bag inside of it. They all get lunch from a McDonalds, finding a table with room for all of them and eating their fries and burgers, all of them wondering what the others have in their bags. After they eat they head home, carefully wrapping their presents and placing them under the Christmas tree.

Two Weeks Later 

“Cas, wake up. It’s Christmas!” Dean cheers, leaning over their bed. He’s been up and changed since 6 am, trying to let Cas sleep in a little. The ex-angel doesn’t always sleep that well, but lately he’s been doing a lot better. Cas groans and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his palms. Dean throws a pair of sweatpants at him from the dresser. They’re basically the same size so they share clothes a lot since they can’t be bothered to label or sort anything. Cas pulls them on and stands up. Dean hands him a cup of coffee.   
“Thank you, Dean,” Cas mumbles sleepily, opening the door of their room and stepping out into the brightly lit hallway. He squints his eyes trying to adjust his eyes, and by the time he’s ready to move Dean’s all the way down the hall.   
“Hurry up slowpoke!” Dean yells back at him, and Cas sighs and walks faster, trying not to spill his coffee. Sam is already in the room with the tree, drinking his own coffee and waiting for the two of them. When they enter he stands up and stretches his arms above his head, yawning.   
“Merry Christmas, you two,” Sam says cheerfully.   
“Merry Christmas Sammy,” responds Dean with equal gusto. Cas murmurs something that sounds vaguely like a holiday greeting and takes a long sip of his coffee. They all gather around the tree. Beneath it are six presents, two for each of them, all in similar sized boxes.   
“Okay Sammy, youngest first,” Dean teases, handing Sam the two presents with his name scrawled on them in marker. Sam gives him a bitchface and they all sit down, watching Sam tear into the wrapping paper on the one from Dean. He pulls out a boxed set of the Game of Thrones books.   
“This is awesome! Thanks, Dean,” Sam says, looking over the books. They had all watched the series on TV together, and Sam had been whining about wanting to read the books too. He peeled back the wrapping paper on Cas’s notebook next, opening it up and feeling the high-quality paper.   
“This is amazing, Cas! This’ll be really helpful for hunts and stuff,” he says, flipping through it.   
“Your turn, Dean,” Cas says, handing Dean two boxes; one from him, and one from Sam. Cas takes a shaky breath as Dean opens up the t-shirts and band stuff from Sam, waiting for his present to be opened.   
“So this is why you were shopping at that nerd store,” Dean laughs. “Thanks, Sam.” He reaches for the box from Cas. Castiel wrapped up the small, velvety ring box in a bigger box to make it more of a surprise. Dean opens up the cardboard flaps and lays his eyes on the small square in the bottom of the box, pulling it out carefully.   
“Cas, is this what I think it is?” Dean asks nervously, staring at the ex-angel.   
“Uh, yes, I think it is,” Cas responds.   
“Before I open this, I want you to open your present from me,” Dean says, handing Cas the box. Cas looks at Dean, confused, but takes the present and opens it. Dean used the same trick - at the bottom of the red and green box is a smaller black one. Cas laughs breathily and takes out his box, looking up at Dean.   
They both open up their boxes at the same time and gasp quietly. Both sets of rings are beautiful. Dean had gone for a more simple ring - silver bands since gold is so much more expensive, one ring with a bright green gem in it and one with a glimmering blue sapphire in it. The rings that Cas had picked out, however, are elegant and beautiful. Both are gold and designed to look like feathers, and Dean can’t help but think of the feathers on Cas’s lost angel wings.   
“Yes,” the both of them said at the exact same time, stepping forward and kissing each other passionately, finally breaking apart when Sam clears his throat lightly.   
“Guess we both had the same idea, huh?” Dean asks. Cas nods his head and laughs a little, both of them grinning. Cas takes the box out of Dean’s hand and slides one of the gold rings onto Dean’s left hand, and Dean takes the ring with the sapphire and slides it onto Cas’s ring finger. They kiss again, softer this time. This kiss is a promise - one that will last forever.


	8. Day 8: At A Formal Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will tracks down the witch who oh-so-cleverly turned them into girls only to figure out that things are not as they seem.

Day Eight: At a Formal Event  
Dean checks his appearance in the mirror. A combination of his FBI suit and a little hair product make him look presentable, though barely formal enough to attend the black-tie party that the three of them have to go to on this hunt. They’ll be lucky if they were let in the door. They’ve finally tracked down the witch that had oh-so-cleverly turned them into girls a few weeks back. It had taken a whole week for the spell to wear off, and by the end of it all of them were about ready to stab themselves with angel blades. Luckily, however, they spent all that time locked inside from embarrassment researching and tracking, and finally found her in a small town in Georgia. So they found a motel and checked in to prepare themselves for what is sure to be a long, long night.  
“Ready to go, Dean?” Sam says, poking his head in through the bathroom door.  
“Yeah, let’s head out,” Dean responds, heading out into the main area of the motel room. Cas sits at a small square dining table, also in a suit, with a blue tie that matches his eyes perfectly. When Dean enters he stands up and tosses the Impala keys to him and they all head out to the car, piling in. Dean starts up the car and pulls out of the driveway.  
They drive only for a little while before they pull up outside of a humongous mansion with all kinds of people in black-tie dress are pouring into. They walk up to the door and Dean curses quietly when they see that there’s someone checking the people who go in.  
“Welcome to Olin Manor. What are your names, gentleman?” a butler in a three piece suit asks them.  
“Sam, Dean, and Castiel Winchester,” Dean answers with an uncharacteristically polite tone. Sam steps on his foot a little for using their real names, but doesn’t say anything.  
“Of the Westchester Winchesters? Come right in!” the butler says with a smile, opening the door for them with a flourish. They all step inside the huge house, taking it in. Everything is either white marble or dark wood, all of it with gold trimming. Delicate piano music fills the air along with polite chatter and the clinking of glasses and silverware. A waiter walks by with a tray full of whiskey and Dean grabs one, earning a frown from Sam. He takes a big gulp and relishes in the way it burns going down. He’s going to need it if he’s going to survive this party.  
“Who do you think the Westchester Winchesters are?” Dean asks quietly.  
“No idea. Someone rich, I guess,” Sam answers with a shrug. “Do you have your knife?” he asks, subtly checking his own pocket. To kill this witch they need 12 inch blades. All of them nod, double checking for their weapons.  
“Okay then, let’s go. Dean, remember, since you’re the only one who has seen her, tell us which one she is if you notice her.”  
“She’ll be the one I’m stabbing,” grumbles Dean, draining his glass and setting it on the table before heading off into the ballroom. Sam and Cas follow him, keeping their eyes peeled for anyone with long blonde hair. They quickly run into a problem, however, when they realize that that describes over half of the women in the room. Dean quickly scans the sea of dancing people, but all the movement made it hard to keep track.  
“Cas, may I have this dance?” he asks, holding out his hand.  
“Dean, we’re on a hunt,” Cas says.  
“I know. I need a better view of the crowd,” he explains. Cas smiles and takes his hand, letting Dean lead him out onto the floor.  
“You’re going to have to lead, Dean. I’ve got no idea what I’m doing,” Cas says with a frown, tripping over his feet a little. So Dean leads the dance, trying to keep with the tempo as much as possible. A group of ancient women give them nasty looks, but other than that people pay them no mind. They make their way around the room, Dean looking carefully for the woman he saw that night. They’re about to start their second lap when Dean sees her. She’s in the corner flirting with a man who must be twice her age. She looks like she’s thirty, but he knows not to trust a witch’s pretty face.  
“Cas, don’t look right now, but she’s right behind us in the corner, talking to some old guy. I’m gonna turn us around,” Dean whispers in Cas’s ear. Slowly he spins them around so that Cas is facing the witch.  
“Okay, I see her. Let’s go find Sam,” Cas whispers back. Dean dances them off the floor to where Sam is chatting with a woman almost as tall as he is with a very concerned look on his face.  
“Sammy, we found her,” Dean says.  
Sam excuses himself from his conversation with the woman. They’re all about to leave and regroup when someone taps Dean on the shoulder.  
“Excuse me, could I steal you for a dance?” a high, sweet voice says. Dean turns around and standing behind him is the witch. She holds out a ridiculously manicured hand and Dean takes it hesitantly, leading her out onto the dance floor.  
“You know, I think I liked you better as a girl,” she teases.  
“What do you want, witch?” Dean spits back at her.  
“Now, that’s not very polite. I do have a name, you know. Not that you ever bothered to figure it out,” she says. “It’s Mia Olin.”  
“Wait, hold up, Olin as in Olin Manor? This is your place?” he asks.  
“Oh, it should be. Therein lies by tragic, villain backstory. I had magic I couldn't control, my parents thought I was a monster, exiled me, blah blah blah. That was 200 years ago. Now my original family is long gone, but the Olin’s still live here. I’ve decided that I want my home back,” she explains.  
“Why now, after all this time?” he asks her, confused.  
“You,” she whispers, staring at him intensely.  
“Sorry Mia, but I’m taken,” Dean jokes awkwardly, creeped out by the woman’s odd and unexplainable confession.  
“Yes, the angel, I know, but not for long,” she says darkly. Dean stops cold in the middle of the floor.  
“What does that mean?” Dean almost yells, trying to control himself.  
“You’ll see soon,” she whispers. He drops her hands and rushes towards Cas, pushing his way through the crowd. Finally he reaches the angel and starts shoving his hands in his pockets and patting him down, checking for hex bags. He finds none. Dean turns to find the witch but she’s disappeared.  
“Damn it!” Dean yells, slamming his fist down on a table.  
“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas asks, trying to calm him down. By now everyone in the room is staring at them.  
“She-she threatened you,” Dean says, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his over-gelled hair.  
“Dean, it’s okay. I’m here. I will always be here,” Cas promises, stepping forward towards Dean.  
“Good, because I’ll go back to Hell before I’ll let this witch hurt you,” Dean says. He cups his hand around Cas’s cheek and draws him forward, kissing him. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer. They hadn’t gotten the witch tonight, but they would eventually. For now, they would just enjoy this.


	9. Day 9: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go on a hunt in New Hampshire and snow starts falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of this one.

Day Nine: Snow  
“Cas! Get out here!” Dean yelled into the motel lobby. They had driven up to New Hampshire for a case in late November. Sam had refused to come and instead stay in the warmer state of Kansas. Dean and Cas didn't mind the cold though. New Hampshire was full of small towns and they had stopped in one checking out a possible ghost case that turned out to be nothing. So the two of them had spent their time walking around the town wrapped up in winter coats, drinking hot chocolate. Finally they finished the investigation and had to leave, but it had been nice. Dean’s only regret had been that it didn't snow, but while he was out packing the car soft white flakes started falling from the sky.   
“What is it Dean?” Cas yelled back.  
“Snow!” he cheered. Castiel stepped outside and looked up at the sky, where snow had started to fall pretty steadily. It stuck in his hair, the pale white contrasting his dark hair. Dean stuck out his tongue and caught some like a little kid. They mostly stayed in the Southern states, so snow was kind of a rarity.   
“Wow, dude, what is that?” Dean asked, staring at Cas.   
“What?” Cas said, confused. On either side of Cas, a thin line of snow stretched out, starting at his back and going on for what must be more than 5 feet.   
“Cas...are those your wings?” Dean asked with awe.   
“I think so," Cas answered. He'd never really been out in the snow before, but it looked like the snow was sticking to his wings. He never showed them though, and they should be totally unnoticeable.  
"Can I see them?" Dean asked carefully, walking towards the angel. Cas blushed a little - he had never shown anyone other than another angel his wings before.   
"It's okay if you don't want to," Dean reassured him.  
"No, it's okay. I do," said Cas, testing it out a little by stretching them a little. The snow shifted, some of it fluttering to the ground. He checked to make sure that no one could see them and then focused, a bright light filling the air as his wings came into view. They let off a soft, golden glow that felt warm. The feathers were glowing white with golden tips, and they were enormous too. His wingspan must've been at least 10 feet.   
"They're beautiful," murmured Dean, reaching out a hand to touch them. The feathers were silky and smooth and Dean carefully ran his fingers through them, afraid of hurting Cas.   
Cas looked at Dean as he took in the sight of his wings, any embarrassment wiped away by the look of awe on Dean's face. His tan skin had flushed pale pink in the cold, and snowflakes had gathered on the hunter's eyelashes, making his green eyes look even more gorgeous.  
"So are you," whispered Cas, so quietly he thought Dean might not have heard him, but Dean smiled softly when he said it. God, he loved that smile. Cas leaned forward a little and Dean met him halfway, their lips touching tenderly, then passionately, both of them pressed up tight against each other and Cas's wings wrapped around them in a halo of warmth that felt like love and safety. Dean kept one hand on Cas's hip and the other wrapped in his feathers, while Cas's hands wandered Dean's back. Eventually they pulled back, gasping for breath.   
"I love you so much," Dean said.   
"I love you too."


	10. Day 10: Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes Christmas dinner and not everything goes as planned.

Day 10: Christmas Dinner  
“Cas, stop opening the oven. You’re going to ruin the turkey,” Dean says as he mashes boiling hot potatoes in a humongous bowl.   
“I like watching it cook,” Cas whines.   
“Yeah, well I like turkey that isn’t still raw in the middle,” Dean responds, putting down the bowl and wiping his face on his t-shirt. The oven and all of it’s burners have been on all day, and that means that the kitchen is hot. All day Dean has been preparing food for their grand Christmas dinner. Sam had said that he didn’t need to cook so much food, but Dean insisted loudly on it. So they invited everybody - Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Rufus, Sheriff Mills, Kevin, Charlie and even Gabriel have been invited to their Christmas extravaganza. Over the course of the day all of the people they invited trickle in and out of the kitchen, walking around the bunker together and avoiding the mistletoe that still hangs from the doorframes.   
“Okay, let’s test the turkey,” says Dean, pulling the humongous bird out of the oven and sticking a thermometer into it. The dial reads 160 degrees - perfect. He wraps it carefully in tinfoil and lets it sit on the counter next to the many other dishes that he’s been preparing. He’s made stuffing and mashed potatoes, gravy, roasted vegetables and potatoes, and four pies sat cooling in the fridge from the day before.  
“You boys almost done?” Ellen says, poking her head in through the door. “We’ve been smelling your food all day and we’re starving.”   
“20 more minutes. The turkey needs to rest,” Dean responds, adding salt to the potatoes he had been so enthusiastically mashing.   
“It’s not a damn baby, Winchester. It doesn't need a nap,” Ellen complains jokingly. Dean sticks his tongue at her and flicks mashed potato at her. She gives him a glare and steps back outside the kitchen.   
“Cas, grab me the butter of the counter will you?” Dean asks, pointing. Cas rises from where he had been sitting on the floor and watching the turkey to grab the butter and toss it to Dean who catches it and cuts some of it off the stick and mixes it in, then wrapping up the big bowl in tin foil.   
“Okay, once the turkey is done resting we can bring all this out,” Dean sighs, stretching his hands over his head and sighing.   
“Dean you’ve got something on your face,” Castiel points out.   
“Where?” Dean asks, trying to look at his reflection in the shiny stovetop. He had flour and little flecks out sauce all over him and in his hair.   
“I’ve got it,” the angel says, stepping forward to wipe an orange spot off of Dean’s chin. He lets his thumb linger for a moment longer than necessary and Dean tilts his head down, leaning into the touch. Cas lifts his head and their lips meet, kissing each other softly. Dean tastes like the kitchen smells and Cas tastes like peppermint gum, which he’s been chewing all day to distract himself from the amazing smell of the kitchen and all the delicious food. Cas pulls away for a moment but Dean reaches up and pulls his face forward more, kissing him deeply. They stay like that for a while, kissing each other in the middle of the kitchen.   
“Dean? You ready?” Sam asks, stepping into the room. Dean and Cas jump apart quickly, both of them blushing. “I’ll tell them you’ll be a minute,” Sam laughs.   
“We’ll be right out, asshat,” Dean calls after Sam. Cas waves his hand and with a little angel mojo all the dishes disappear off the counter. Dean runs his hands through his hair and they come back covered in flour. He sighs, but it’s not like anybody cares if he’s a little dirty. If they can handle him covered in blood, they can handle him covered in flour. They step out and walk over to where Sam set up a long table along with a hodgepodge of chairs from around the bunker. All the food sat steaming on the table, smelling and looking delicious.   
“Food’s ready!” Dean calls and he can hear everybody’s feet on the floors as they jump up and run towards the food. Charlie slides into the room Breakfast Club style, her sock feet sliding on the wood floors. Everybody comes in behind her, taking a seat at the table and loading their plates up with all of the food that Dean had spent so long preparing.   
Sam and Gabriel sit next to each other, Sam blushing furiously after a wink from Dean, who sits himself in between Bobby and Cas. Charlie and Kevin sit next to each other, deeply immersed in some sort of nerd debate Dean doesn’t understand but that Sam interjects his opinions into occasionally. Rufus and Bobby are arguing (a little drunkenly) about what kind of weapon is the best when battling monsters. Sheriff Mills and Ellen are talking with each other and Jo rolls her eyes a little at something her mom says.   
Eventually the chatter dies down a little as everybody really starts to dig into their food, all of them complimenting Dean on how well it came out (despite Ellen’s comment about them further inflating his ego) and having seconds and thirds. Everybody was just finishing up the last of what was on their plates when the first shot was fired. Gabriel being Gabriel made some smartass comment, and Dean didn’t even think twice before picking up his spoon and launching a small glob of mashed potatoes at the archangels face that landed right on his nose.   
“You have no idea what you've just started, Winchester,” Gabriel says, smirking dangerously.   
“Don’t I?” Dean replies smoothly, a grin spreading across his face as well. Quickly he picks up his fork and flings squash over at the angel but it misses just a little and gets in Sam’s hair instead.   
“Hey!” he yells, touching his long hair with an offended look on his face.   
“What’re you going to do about it, Sammy?” Dean teases, an innocent look on his face but a dangerous glint in his eyes.   
Within 5 minutes the makeshift dining room descended into chaos, people splitting into teams and hiding in corners with bowls and plates of food and hiding behind chairs or even tables. Sam and Gabriel crouch in one corner of the room and Sam’s size should make him an easy target, but they have angel mojo on their side. Luckily, so do Dean and Cas. Bobby, Rufus, and Sheriff Mills made up another team. Jo and Ellen another and Charlie and Kevin the last (and best) one. They strategized and discovered how to use angles to get around the angel’s shields, landing almost every shot they threw. It doesn’t take long for all of them to get absolutely covered in food and stains, everyone laughing and launching food at each other.   
Eventually Charlie and Kevin launch a mass attack with many, many spoons that ends in everyone’s hair getting covered in squash and everyone surrenders and puts their hands up, rising from their hiding places. They all strip off extra layers and grab towels to clean everything up, setting tables and chairs upright. Eventually it all gets cleaned up and the leftovers that survived are put in the fridge. Dean gets out the pies and they all crowd around a TV Dean bought for the bunker and watch Christmas specials, digging into the pies.   
“Merry Christmas, everyone!” Dean cheers, raising a glass of eggnog.   
“Merry Christmas!” everyone cheers back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read these stories, among others, at destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com!  
> Follow me @ wholocked-me-in-this-fandom.tumblr.com!


End file.
